You'll Thank Me Later
by morshon
Summary: Just a little story about how Regina got that change of clothes when she was at Mary Margaret's. Complete fluff!


**I don't own anything. Please don't sue me. **

Emma took a few moments to study the woman laying on Mary Margaret's bed and despite the circumstances she smiled at the beauty she exuded even in a half conscious state. She raised a hand to her stomach trying to calm the fluttering she felt whenever she was near the brunette and steeled herself for what she assumed would be a less than thrilled reception she reached out and gently shook Regina's shoulder to wake her. When nothing happened she chanced sitting on the edge of the bed with her and shook her again, this time a little stronger.

"Regina? You gotta wake up." Emma shook her again and when she heard the woman start to come around she leaned back from her hovering position.

"Who?" Regina whispered hoarsely.

"It's me, Emma. Well sort of…never mind…I brought you a change of clothes." Emma replied, not sure how much she should tell the woman until she was fully awake. "I'll go get you some water, I'll be right back."

When she walked back over to the bed she helped Regina sit up enough to take a few sips of water and watched as the woman's eyes became more alert with every passing moment.

"You look different. What's going on? How long have I been asleep?" Regina asked immediately after Emma pulled the cup away from her lips.

"Are you saying I look old? That's not very nice Regina." Emma said with a smile, hoping to diffuse some of the tension rolling off the other woman.

"I may be too weak to do anything now but I can assure you Sheriff that at some point I will be back to full strength and you will regret toying with me. What exactly is going on?" Regina asked. Emma was looking at her in a way she'd never seen from the blonde before and it was having a calming effect on her, which in turn was making her more anxious for an explanation.

Emma boldly reached out and placed a comforting hand over one of Regina's. When Regina's eyes widened in horror she just gave her an extra little squeeze and left her hand. "I know we don't do the touchy thing yet but get over it." Emma took a deep breath before continuing, "I'm from a few years in the future. I don't want to tell you how many because me coming back here might change the timeline a little but I wanted to bring you a change of clothes."

Regina simply lifted one eyebrow at the blonde, waiting for her to go on.

"Yeah, okay. That sounds a little insane but you know time travel rules. You can't go back in time and like, change big stuff or whatever."

"I can't say that I am familiar with time travel rules at all but I will take your word for it. I still don't understand why you brought me clothes?" Regina asked calmly. She didn't know exactly why but she found herself believing the blonde and after everything she'd seen magic do in her lifetime this didn't seem all that impossible. She gently pulled her hands away from Emma's and reached out for the glass of water again.

"I…this…" Emma tried to explain herself but sitting here and seeing how truly broken Regina was she couldn't find her voice and the tears she was trying to keep at bay were spilling over onto her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Regina. I didn't know…"

Regina just waited for Emma to get ahold of herself because surprisingly a part of her wanted to comfort her in some way but she didn't seem to know how. "Sorry for what?"

"I figure it out Regina. I do, it just takes me a little bit longer than it should have. I'm sorry that I, well me, but like the me that will be here at the apartment in the morning….

Regina stopped Emma's rambling by reaching out and placing her hand on top of one of Emma's, mimicking their earlier connection. "Just breath. Clearly you haven't done this time traveling before?" The comment earned her a half laugh, half snort from the blonde and Regina smiled to herself, glad to have been some help.

"No. This was sort of an accident…I always wished that I had thought to bring you a change of clothes and well…in the future something makes my magic even stronger and we…I mean_ I_ haven't exactly gotten a handle on it yet. So when I found myself poofed into your bedroom a little while ago it didn't take long to figure out what happened." Emma looked up at her a little sheepishly when she finished.

"Poofed?" Regina wanted to ask more, but it was clear that the blonde was determined to only tell her so much.

"That's what I call that swirly smoke transportation thing you do. You taught me to do it too."

"What? You had me believing all this until you said that. There is no way I am the one that ends up teaching you how to use your magic."

"I know it seems crazy, but it's true. You also taught me to heal so I'm going to get you fixed up before I go. Will you lie back for me?" Emma stood and placed her hands just above Regina's heart, her eyes seeking out brown ones for permission. Not relenting, Regina just narrowed her eyes at her. "You can trust me I promise. You'll be glad for this in the morning."

There was something in the woman's gaze that made Regina nod her head just slightly, giving Emma permission to place her warm hands on her chest and she instantly felt the change in her body. She watched as the blonde's eyes fluttered shut and as the warmth spread through her limbs she wondered what kind of strange future was ahead of her if Emma was willing to come back in time just to bring her a change of clothes and speed up her healing.

When Emma felt Regina's heart return to full strength she lifted her hands away, instantly missing the contact. Her hands went to her stomach again and she saw Regina's eyes follow them. Before Regina could ask the question she saw on the tip of her tongue she sat down on the bed again and gathered the brunette's hands in her own, their fingers intertwining together and it seemed to stun the brunette into silence. "Tomorrow isn't going to be any better than today was for you, Regina. I came back here to try and make it just a little easier for you though. I'm sorry current me is too stupid to realize you might want a change of clothes after what you went through today." This earned a smile from Regina and she continued. "Anyway, I just want you to know that tomorrow you are brave and strong and that it all works out in the end. It takes me awhile to figure it all out though so if you'll have to be a little patient with me." Emma smiled at Regina, knowing this was going to earn her an epic eye roll and she wasn't disappointed.

"You came from the future to tell me to be patient? Please." There was something in the way Emma spoke to her that made her believe everything the blonde was telling her and it made her want to earn this kind of treatment from her in the future. "It's like you don't know me at all."

"I can assure you I know you quite well Madam Mayor. Now, I think that I've over stayed my time here so I'd better be going. Current me will probably be waking up soon and she's going to try and poke at you a little…Don't bite her head off or anything. She means well." Emma stood up from the bed and when she did she heard the other woman gasp.

Cringing because she knew her silhouette just gave her away she just slowly turned to face the woman again, deciding that she was just going to go all in since the secret was out.

"Are you…" Regina trailed off as her hand reached out towards Emma's swollen belly and Emma took a step closer so the hand reached its goal. "I feel it moving, but it's too soon isn't it?" Regina looked up into green eyes, her own full of questions.

Emma just smiled and covered Regina's hand with her own. "Yeah, but she always goes crazy when you're close by."

"Congratulations Emma. I…" Regina shook her head and pulled her hand away.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I feel a pull towards her…" Regina said, watching as Emma's eyes lit up.

"I have to go now. I can feel someone trying to bring me back. But that pull you feel? You should because it's your baby too…" Emma just kept smiling down at her and she winked just as pink smoke started to swirl around her. As she started to disappear she laughed and said, "And I put some packs of gum in your coat pocket. Leave it there, you'll thank me later…"


End file.
